


Kisses

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kim Jaejoong, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), implied Jaejoong/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu has just about had it. I just wish he'd cracked sooner.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu always moved first. Since we were trainees. I stole a lot of first kisses from others that did not take the game seriously. Heechul, Donghae, Changmin, Yoochun, even Junho. And Yunho, the little shit, kissed me before I could kiss him. I still consider that half a victory.

But Junsu always moved first.

Yoochun had a tendency to film it, to see how close Junsu would let me get to his lips before moving. One time only two centimeters separated our lips.

Just the one time.

I had laughed. But his rejection hurt a little bit. I understood why he wouldn’t kiss me when there were cameras about. I did not have a suicide-career death wish.

But when it was just Junsu and me--or the three or the five of us--he still always moved. Yoochun was always willing to give me kisses, and I never said no, but I took Junsu’s refusal a little personally.

Maybe it was a tiny bit underhanded to actually say all of that on camera. Maybe. But god, I didn’t know why he always moved. It was just a stupid kiss.

“Kisses are supposed to be special,” he snapped at me one day, “not just a silly game to see how many people won’t move away from you.”

And that hurt. Because I liked kisses. I really did. Even after Changmin slugged me in the arm, I liked kissing him. I kissed people I loved. My brothers, my members, my friends. It wasn't just walking around all over and planting one on the next pair of lips.

I understood though. So I stopped trying. Why kiss Junsu when Yoochun was willing?

My alarm system beeped, signalling that someone had entered my house. I held my breath until I heard a few more beeps and then a voice say the alarm was activated. Whoever it was, I trusted them and they had the code. I went back to my phone, scrolling through twitter replies and mentions. Some weren’t nice. Most were supportive. I wished I could have favorited or replied to some of them.

“There you are,” Junsu said from my bedroom doorway.

I smiled over at him. “Hey, Jju-Jju-Su.”

Junsu rolled his eyes at the cute name. He threw his hoody over the back of a chair and slipped the sweatpants off his body, leaving him in tight boxer shorts and a white tank top. I licked my lips. He did not see. Thankfully.

Junsu crawled under the covers with me and shifted around until he was comfortable with his head on my bare chest and his arms around my waist.

I huffed, but Junsu knew I didn’t care.

“You okay, saranghey?” I asked, running my hands through his hair.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said, lips against my skin.

“I’m not leaving for months, and I will be back.”

“Still going to miss you. I got the part for Death Note.”

“Congratulations!” I said and hugged him around the shoulders. “You are going to be amazing.”

“I know.”

I smiled and went back to my phone. Junsu sighed, and his fingers started tracing random patterns on my side and back.

“Hyung?”

“What?”

“When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful human being I had ever seen in my life.”

I smiled and blushed. “Thanks.”

“I mean,” he tilted his head up and I moved my phone, setting it on the blankets next to us. “I still do think you’re so very beautiful, hyung.”

I rubbed my red cheeks. “Shut up.”

Junsu snorted. “Like you don’t know you’re beautiful.”

“I know that other people think I’m beautiful.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. He sat up and straddled my lap. Stunned, I stared at him. He stared at me. He looked at me. At my eyes, my lips, my nose, back to my lips.

I swallowed.

“You’re an ass,” Junsu said.

“Hey!”

“And people say I’m clueless.” He huffed, and a moment later his hands were on my face, on my cheeks, and his lips pressed against mine. My protest died as only a startled noise. He slid his hands to the back of my head, into my hair, and tilted my face to kiss me better. His tongue shoved past my lips. He shifted, trying to press closer to me, trying to keep kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and lowered him to the bed. I moved closer to his side a little more, so I was pressed against him. I hooked my leg over him and slid my hand up his shirt.

He actually hummed in delight and ran his hands up and down my bare back. He was a much better kisser than I was expecting. I pulled away, hand by his head, my own head tilted in question. “I would have been happy with a peck,” I said.

Junsu glared at me. “Stop kissing everyone else.”

I laughed, the noise once again stolen away by his lips and his tongue.


End file.
